First Love
by Lili Sensei
Summary: One sight, one love. Miku didn't think she would find love in one of those nightclubs she hated so much. But sometimes, life can be surprising… Yuri!
1. First Meeting

_Well, that's the second story I translated in English! I'm glad to know that my English is understandable enough._

_You can see this one is like a pretty long one-shot (separated in three parts), or a small story. I like Miku being so cute and Luka as a popular teenage girl. I know it's a little cliché, but I think it fits them perfectly fine!~_

_I hope you'll like this story as much as I liked writing it~_

First Meeting

Miku was bored.

The green-haired teenage girl had agreed to go along with her best friends Meiko and Kaito in a nightclub, against her will. The place was narrow but the decorating was tidy. Light up with hot and cold lights, people were seen at their best thus at their worst. Miku was surprised to see how it could change a person's expression.

But even so, they almost arrived that Miku wished it was already time to go back home. She looked at the hour every five minutes, and it was now almost midnight.

Miku used to sleep late at night, but then she just read or watched movies before going to sleep. She was seventeen, and even if most of the nightclub allowed minors in… Miku didn't feel at ease in that kind of place, and it was easy to see it. She stood out, hiding behind her soda, looking curiously at all those couples of one night.

Miku was not a person that could seduce someone, without feeling anything for… No, in reality, Miku just didn't know how to seduce. She was a pure-hearted girl, who wanted to keep her soul and her body safe for her soul mate. It was a conception of love that a lot of people would find funny.

She was yawning when a crowd at the bottom of the piece caught her sight. She took a step to the side to perceive the reason of that agitation and she saw her. A pink-haired teenage girl with big azure eyes made people tremble on her path. Wearing a sleeveless tee-shirt and hot pants, the shapely teenage girl excited all men.

Though, the one thing that confused Miku were not her body or her angelic face, but her sweet smile. The expressions she had while talking to her friends.

Behind her, Meiko finished dancing. She vectored for Miku but stopped when she saw her friend's admiring look. Amused, she came closer.

She grabbed her arm and whispered to her ear:

"Don't be impressed by that kind of girls, they usually are dumb."

"You think so? I think she looks… Perfect" whispered the girl with pigtails.

Meiko frowned. Never again had she heard her friend talk like that about someone. She suddenly seemed to realize something and burst out.

"Miku, don't tell me… Do you have a crush on her?"

"N… No way!" cried Miku while blushing.

Automatically, her sight was caught again by the pink-haired girl, and she felt her heart stop beating for a few seconds. This one looked carefully at her. And when she saw that Miku was glaring at her, she seemed surprised.

She looked hesitant while fluttering her eyelashes, before starting to smile; a slight smile, which gave to Miku the impression to have butterflies flying in her stomach.

Meiko had a crazy laugh when she saw her friend's expression of astonishment, and make her way unobtrusively to Kaito who drank alone to the taproom. She didn't want to be a nuisance for her friend.

Thus, the pink-haired girl turned to her friends and laughed at a joke, but while Miku started to look away, the other one looked at her and their eyes crossed once again.

They stared at each other's with an embarrassed look. They seemed to be in a bubble, isolated and alone, even if surrounded and separated by about twenty persons. They didn't see or heard anyone anymore until the group moved on. Miku looked frequently all around her when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

" Hi… I'm Luka."

Miku jolted hearing the velvet voice of the pink-haired girl. She blushed, without obvious reason. She ducked her head, but Luka, taller than her, bend over her to look at her face.

"And what's your name?" she asked nicely.

"M… Miku."

"What a cute name… Do you want to have a drink with me? Yours seem empty", she said while pointing her glass.

Miku nodded and followed Luka in the crowd. It was an easing thing to do, most people shoving themselves on their path. They whispered, with thoughts of all kinds. Guys were thinking that such pretty girls could not be singles. Girls were thinking that hanging out with such girls would make be difficult to afford if they wanted to be the prettier in boy's mind.

At the taproom, the barmaid winked at Luka. Her surprise turned to a scowl.

"A _Sex on the Beach_ for these two wonderful girls?"

"I don't think so. It will be lemonade for me. And you, Miku?"

"The same, please."

The brown-haired girl slipped away under the taproom and gave her two drinks. He was going to talk, but Luka gave him the money and went away.

"Keep the change."

Luka slowed down when she saw Miku exploring her shoulder strap bag. She laughed and came closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my purse. I want to repay you!"

"No way, I offer."

"Oh… No, I…"

"It's my pleasure" Luka insisted.

Miku looked up and saw the pink-haired girl's bright eyes. She understood that she was not just offering a drink and felt shy at this idea. She had nothing against homosexuality, but had never thought about being attracted by a woman before. It was not shocking, just surprising.

"In that case, I suppose it's fine," she finally whispered.

Luka smiled and they took a sit far from the crowd, but very close to each other's. They were so close that their noses almost touched when they talked.

They talked about this and that. About school, every day's life, their passions and problems at school. While they spoke, they became aware of all their differences. Luka was in a private school, she was smart and rich. Not Miku. She thought she was just an average girl.

But this differences didn't afraid them. They longed to know more about each other's. They were like the water and the fire, the yin and the yang. Different, but complementary.

Time flew. And at 2 a.m., their paths separated. Miku followed her friends, and Luka did the same with hers. She felt lost, nauseous as she returned to her room. She hated her shyness that kept her from asking Luka's phone number. But in the depth of her mind, she felt that they both had wished the same thing.

She plunked down on her bed, still dressed. Her phone hurt her chest, so she went hand on her jacket, and brought out a little piece of paper, almost torn.

Her handwriting was classy. Miku took a deep breath before starting her reading.

"I didn't dare to ask you orally, so I used the occasion while you were to the bathroom to write this note. I've spend a really good time with you. You're just so cute, so different from all the other persons I know… But I'm not sure you feel the same way about me. Maybe you're not attracted by me but didn't know how to say it without hurting my feelings. I don't know. Maybe you didn't understand you pleased me.

If so, you are now fully aware of it. So, if you want to meet me another time or just talk… Well, call me."

Behind, a phone number was scrawled. Miku's heart was beating as never before. Feverish, she grabbed the phone and dialed…

_TBC…_


	2. First Date

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**I'm glad this story pleases you. It picked me up, so I continued First Love (which was previously composed of three chapters). I don't know how much more there will have, but I'm already thinking about the following chapter.**

**I also want to thank the readers who added me on their favorite list and/or story alert, etc. **

**(But if this story pleases you, I would really like to know what you thought about it, that's really important to me. I don't ask for a very long review, but even a little one would be great!~)**

**I already answered to the reviewers, but not to the anonymous, so I will do it here! I think I'll do it on all the chapters.**

**Stalker01:**** Thank you so much, I agree with what you said. This couple is just great, no matter their personality, in fact!~**

**And you're welcome, it's my pleasure~**

**Citizenqueen:**** Thanks for your review; I'm glad you liked it.**

**P.S: I published a poll on my profile about my following story, please vote if you're interested~**

**P.S 2: I hope I didn't make too much grammar mistakes. That chapter was more difficult to translate that the others, moreover it's late and I'm tired, so… Please, tell me~**

First Date

The gentle warmth of the spring embraced Luka of its comforting arm. The pink-haired girl was unusually anxious. She had her sight on the hands of the huge Church clock.

Now she was there, she regretted to have given appointment to Miku at such a noisy and crowded place. Moreover, it was not really what she would call a romantic place. She was upset by all the people looking at her. She glared at those who tried to attempt talking to her.

She noticed that Miku was already late by three minutes when she heard someone's step come closer to her. She recognized immediately Miku's aerial gait. It left its mark on her memory when they first met. Her expressive face and her walk were what intrigued her in the first instance.

Her face could express more than one feeling at the same time. Luka, who wore constantly a mask of indifference, admired her for that.

Luka looked back and saw Miku in front of her, her long green hair untied, wearing a pastel dress, which pointed up her blushing cheeks.

Luka had a tender smile. She put her arms around her girlfriend's neck while kissing the edge on her lips.

"You're so pretty, Miku."

"I… I mean, you… You as well," she whispered.

The pink-haired girl had a happy smile when hearing that. She chose sober clothes for this date with a plunging neckline and a black jean.

Being told she was beautiful with simple clothing was the most beautiful compliment.

She grabbed Miku's hand and squeezed it. They walked in front of everybody like that, without caring about people's opinion.

Luka already had many boyfriends, but never dated a girl. She could see clearly that it was not the case of Miku. She seemed to be a newbie in dating people; girls as boys.

When they phoned each other's, they never talked about dating, but both of them knew it was not a simple walk between friends. The word was not told, but it was clear in their mind it was a date.

Quietly, they sit down at the bottom of the bus which took them to the cinema. Usually very chatty, they felt now shy. Still holding hands, they looked at two different directions.

The still wasn't unpleasant; they were just both lost in their thoughts, wondering what kind of behavior they should have. Thus, when the bus dropped them off, Luka decided to restart the conversation.

"Do you want something to snack on?"

She was rewarded par Miku's sparkling sight when she pronounced the word "snack".

"Yes, I do! I love sweetened popcorn.

Luka burst into laughter, while opening the door for Miku.

"I don't know why, but I'm not surprised" chuckled Luka.

"You meanie" sulked the green-haired girl.

Luka's laugh increased. She pulled her all the way to the queue, letting Miku drool in front of all the sweets.

The server was clearly attracted by the pink-haired girl, but Miku didn't realize at first.

"Hello, what would you like?"

"I'll take the bigger pop-corn you have, a soda, a pack of candies, and… Well… That's all. Oh no, I mean, I also would like a ticket for…"

"Not just one" interrupted Luka. "I'm the one paying for all this."

"But…"

Miku felt embarrassed asking that much food and not being the one paying for it. If she had known that it would be Luka paying for her, she would have taken half of what she asked. She felt like being a greedy pig and a bad mannered person; ignoring that Luka found her greediness charming.

"Then please add two tickets for Underground Murders."

"Well, you're hungry! That's kinda rare for pretty girls to eat that much. Don't you fear to get bigger?" the blond-haired guy teased them. He smiled and winked at Luka.

Miku ducked her head, feeling hurt. Of course, nobody saw them as a couple, then why would he stop himself for trying to seduce Luka?

This one perceived her dismay, and felt anger growing in her. She came out a greenback and put it on the counter.

"My girlfriend's perfect the way she is, she doesn't need to pay attention on her weight neither do you have the right to tell her something about her body. Now, care about yourself and give us our tickets."

Some people looked at her, while Miku and the server were too surprised to move. Miku whispered to her that she could pay for her ticket, but Luka smiled at her cheerfully. She understood that she wouldn't be able to convince her to give up on this idea.

They headed toward the theater with all the food in the arms.

Miku kept silent. She was highly flattered Luka had reacted this way, but even more that she was called her girlfriend. She had a big and happy smile while she entered the theater plunged into the dark. Lead on by the light of the screen, they came into the middle of the theater.

Luka put candies next to Miku. This one took courageously her hands, and whispered:

"Uh… Luka?"

The blue-eyed girl looked at her, worried by her tone.

"What?"

"I… Were you serious?"

"Serious about what?" her girlfriend asked, completely lost.

"When you said I was perfect for you, and… And also that we're going out."

"Of course, I'm serious. Don't you think the same?"

"Oh, no… I mean, yes!" Miku yelled. "I agree with the fact that… Well… We're going out. But I was not sure because we didn't really talk about that…"

Luka kissed her cheek, amused. Her girlfriend blushed of pleasure and shyness.

When she moved back, she perceived Miku's embarrassment. She found her so adorable at that very moment she could not stop herself, and without thinking about what she was doing came closer to her girlfriend's lips and kissed them.

Miku froze. Luka waited a reaction for some seconds, thus seeing it didn't come, she stopped and moved back. The green-eyed girl looked-down, wishing to avoid eye-contact with her.

It was too sudden for her. She had been taken by surprise, and didn't know how to react. She kept silent, but jolted when she heard Luka quit the place next to her. She looked up, and her heart stopped beating.

Luka kept away from her, letting her alone in the theater.

She would have liked to be able to make her stay, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say.

So, she stayed alone. Darkness embraced her while she started crying, heartbroken.

Two hours later, a cleaner came into the place. He hesitated when he saw the girl with black tears running on her cheeks but had no choice to ask her to leave the theater.

**To Be Continued~**


	3. First Kiss

First Kiss

**Oh Gosh, I've been so long to publish this chapter… I'm so ashamed. Please, don't be angry at me, I had things to do. And sometimes, I'm just too lazy. I'll try to be faster next time, promised.**

**And, by the way, maybe I'll write the chapter 5 (that does not exist in French) directly, if you want me to continue that story. French people don't really like that couple, and it takes too much time to do everything twice. Just tell me what you think about it. I know it's not really a complicated story; it's just moments in their life, in fact. But it's fun to write, so if it's fun to read, I can continue.**

_Ae123monkey__: I like fluff, I have to say. But even so, I couldn't write a story with just that. Even if it is not really a story, but more one shots about a same story, in my mind…_

_awesomebubble__: Thank you! It means a lot to me._

_The Author-Sama__and citizenqueen: I'm so sorry I made you wait so long… _

_Priska: I xplain in this chapter why Miku did that. And thank you!_

_Negitoro In My Heart__: Thank you so much! Yeah, when something like that happen, I think it's best to talk about it soon, but… Girls are complicated, isn't it?_

_HikariSHa__: Thank you and… Please, don't kill me? I swear I won't be that long, next time. I hope you'll read that chapter and enjoy it… _

_madrox23__: Oh Gosh, I feel so bad I made you wait so long even if you all asked me to be fast… _

Miku was a mere shadow of her former self. She couldn't forget that she completely screwed up her first date with Luka, and that, because of her, what should have been the most wonderful day in her all life became the worst day. And now, she was no longer dating Luka. She was not even sure she could tell they dated; she didn't even let her kiss her.

It had been one week since that day. Miku didn't dare to call her. She was too ashamed of herself. She thought that kissing Luka would have been an easy thing to do, but it didn't.

Instead of that, she had been scared. Scared to kiss for the first time. First to kiss a girl. Until then, she didn't think much about what it meant. Not for her, but for the others. Even so, it didn't change her feelings, or what she wanted. She just thought about time at the wrong time.

So, she hesitated. She wanted to call Luka, but couldn't. She was afraid to learn that she no longer wanted to date such a boring a girl. Miku squeezed strongly her phone. She spent her days checking it.

Kaito mildly made fun of her when he saw that, while Meiko tried to wrest it. Miku told them what happened, and the brunette told Miku was a 'bitch' for leaving her alone in the theater. She said that Miku was not at fault just because she had pushed her away when Luka had tried to kiss her. She added the pinkette probably didn't really love Miku, and the tealette burst into tears.

Her classmates' accusing look then focused on their math teacher who was yelling at his students because of their bad behavior in class. He tried to calm her down, thinking he was the cause of such sadness. Instead of appeasing her, it became worst.

Miku blushed heavily, thinking about that humiliating moment in her life. She put her phone on her bed when she heard someone knocking on the door. Being alone for the day, she put her pajamas, went down the stairs and opened the door.

Thus, she saw Luka, and she forgot everything about she needed to say, or her horrible pajamas.

"I found your address in the directory I hope you don't mind… I was afraid you wouldn't pick up if I called you. I…"

She took a step forward, but stopped when she saw Miku's perplexed look. She misunderstood it and while Miku thought about asking her why she wouldn't have answered to her phone, tears ran on her pale cheeks of the pinkette.

"I'm so sorry" she hiccupped. "I was so embarrassed and hurt that I preferred to leave. It doesn't matter if you don't want to kiss me, I… I'm so sorry , I…"

Luka opened her eyes wide, feeling Miku's lips against hers. The kiss didn't last, but it was enough to appease Luka.

Miku ducked her head; she didn't want Luka to see her reddened cheeks.

"I wanted to call you as well, but I thought you would be upset. I… I was surprised, but I wanted to kiss you as well, and…"

Miku got quiet. A little boy about seven years old was looking at them, a balloon in the hand, open-mouthed. The girls couldn't help but laugh. They entered Miku's house, still laughing. Luka came closer to her girlfriend.

"I was afraid you would break up with me." The pinkette murmured at Miku's ears.

"I'm the same. I… There's nobody at home, as you can guess. Do you want to come in? Or maybe, you have something else to do?"

"Of course, I want to come in!"

Miku closed the door behind them. Luka chuckled when she saw how childish was her girlfriend's pajamas. Miku understood what Luka was watching and blushed. Panicked, she came upstairs, mumbling that she had to change clothes, but Luka kept her from moving.

She kissed her on the corner of the lips.

"I don't want to waste my time with you. See? I love you even in that pajama."

"I'm sure you don't have that kind of clothes…"

"Of course not, I sleep naked."

Miku burst into laughing.

"You're lying."

"I'm not, and I can prove it to you anytime."

Miku kept silent. Luka feared she offended her or something like that, but then she saw Miku's shy but still happy smile. Luka felt shy as well and cleared her throat. She came closer to the tealette, looking at her in the eyes. This one blinked. She could smell her mentholated breath, and raved about how long was her girlfriend's eyelashes. Luka smiled and finally kissed her.

They were a little clumsy. Luka kissed her gently several time, before she decided to deepen the kiss. Cuddling tightly, they were thinking that it was the best kiss. Until they started again, and again. There was no fear anymore in Miku's heart. She loved Luka, and it was the only thing that really mattered.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
